1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wearing condition parameter measurement device for a spectacle lens and a wearing condition parameter measurement method for spectacle lenses for measuring various parameters used for manufacturing a spectacle lens suitable for a spectacle wearer.
2. Related Art
When performing spectacle adjustment on a spectacle wearer, “fitting” for measuring various parameters for adapting the spectacle information (optometry information, frame information, spectacle lens information) to the individual (the figure and the size of the face, the thickness of the neck, the relative positions and the shapes of the nose, the ear, and the eyes) is performed.
There have ever been proposed various methods for measuring such various parameters as described above (see, e.g., JP-A-2007-3923 (Document 1)).
According to Document 1, the spectacle wearer is set at a position where the spectacle wearer is in a distance vision state or a near vision state, and the spectacle wearer is shot with a front imaging camera disposed in front of the spectacle wearer and a side imaging camera disposed on the side of the spectacle wearer. Then, using a device control terminal, various parameters are measured or calculated from the shot image thus shot as described above.
However, according to Document 1, the measurement is performed in the condition in which the chin of the spectacle wearer is mounted on a chin support, and the forehead thereof is pressed against a forehead rest, namely in the condition of fixing the face. When looking at an object, we turn the head, turn the eyes, or change the posture (hereinafter referred to as a visual motion) in order for looking right or left, or up or down. Since we fail to perform the natural visual motion in the condition of fixing the face, the measurement of the spectacle wearer in a natural condition in daily life is not achievable. Therefore, it is difficult to design the spectacle lenses comfortable for the spectacle wearer.
Further, in Document 1, since the two cameras, namely the front imaging camera and the side imaging camera, are used, there arises a problem that the calibration needs to be performed two times, which costs time and money.